Since a back contact solar cell requires no electrode on the light receiving surface, high-output characteristics are expected. On the back surface of the back contact solar cell, generally, finger electrodes and bus bar electrodes connected to the finger electrodes are provided. In a solar cell module including back contact solar cells, as disclosed in International Publication No. WO2013/005475 (Patent Literature (PTL) 1), for example, different conductivity type bus bar electrodes of adjacent solar cells are electrically connected by a wiring member.